Underworld: Sin
by Merios
Summary: Must read for werewolf lovers! Takes place a few months after Underworld: Evolution. Read and Review people! I know the chapters are short, but there are alot of 'em, and they're good quality too! [STOPPED]
1. Book of Vincent: Volume 1

1732, A Farm In Northern Europe

A young man, around the age of 19. Black hair down to his shoulders, parted on his forehead, revealing a rather tan skin complexion. Six feet tall and donned in simple dark brown village attire, the man ducked under the small opening that hardly passes as a doorframe, stepping into a small house.

This house was one of eight houses in the small village. Each male was dressed in a white puffy dress shirt, dark brown soft leather vest and brown slacks with leather-bound shoes. The women usually wore white corset dresses with white slippers. As for the children, they were dressed according to their corresponding gender, the same as the adults.

"Hello, Gabriael. Did you manage to get the coin?"

There was a small old lady, sitting in the corner of the room. Her voice was rather rough and didn't seem healthy at all. The whole room was pitch dark, and only the glow of a small lantern danced over the woman's face and chest, illuminating her corner of the room only.

"I managed, mum," Gabe, the young man from before, said.

The old lady opened her mouth to speak but hurried shouts and bells rang in the distance. It was a full moon, which usually meant a sacrifice of a young blood; Gabe. He knew he was the only one old enough to do it, but he would refuse to die like a dog.

Gabe took one last glance at his mother before ducking back out into the cold, dimly lit, pitch dark air. Everyone had already ran into their houses and shut them up tight, as if a plague were coming. He walked a few feet forward but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard loud howls in the distance, which sounded strikingly similar to a wolf howling at the moon. Gabe reached into his shirt with his right hand and pulled out a crucifix, holding it in his hand and clenching his fist around it.

He mouthed a quick prayer and shoved the necklace in his right hip pocket. He brought both of his arms to his sides, clenching his fists. This wouldn't end well. There were probably a dozen, if not more of those things coming back. They wouldn't be satisfied with just him, and the killings were getting more and more recent, and the small village's population dwindled. This had to end, and he was going to end it.

A large shadow flitted in and out of trees in the woods, coming closer with every rigidly drawn breath. He was scared, and his heart thumped in his chest and he could barely get air to his lungs; he felt fear. For once in his lifetime, he feared what was coming next, he feared what might happen to him, he also feared that if he didn't do this.. The devastation to the village would be horrendous. He wasn't trained to kill. He had only trained in fighting with his siblings, and he was going to be recruited to the local army soon, but as of the present, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Lord.. Give me the strength..."

As the abomination drew closer, Gabe readied himself. He saw as the creature's features could be made out in the gleam of the moonlight. It was a werewolf. He's seen one before, but now it was so close it was unreal. Seven feet tall... The dark, mangy fur.. The long, razor-sharp teeth.. The vicious claws.. And the stench. He gasped for a moment as the creature had quickly leapt into the air, clearing the fifty foot gap in seconds, it's snarling jowl wide open and it's clawed arms outstretched. Gabe had to force himself from his stupor to dive to the left, rolling along the dirt and stopping on one knee.

The creature landed on all fours and turned towards Gabe, charging towards him in a blind rage. The loud sound of the creature's paws patting against the ground could be heard from inside the nearby building, some small cries from children were heard, almost drowned out by the constant growling of the beast as it got closer. It was only a matter of time before more of them came, but it was Gabe's time to take a stand; for the children.

He wasn't ready this time. Gabe turned towards the creature but was too late. He felt the full force of the creature's weight against his frail body, sending him sprawling backwards, slamming into the side of the well, a solitary brick crashing to the ground, dust settling around him. As the werewolf began to move on it's hind legs towards him, Gabe let a few rigid breaths and two coughs sound out before he forced himself out of the paralysis the fear had put him in and started to move his left hand.

A sharp jolt of pain sent up his arm and to his chest, making him scream out in pain and whimper a little. He turned his head towards his arm and saw that a large bone in his forearm was jutting out of the flesh in a crooked red angle, covered in crimson. He moved his right hand to a nearby brick and grasped it. He lifted it up and grunted, heaving it with all his strength at the creature, the brick colliding with it's forehead and sending it backwards onto the ground. Gabe groaned for a moment and pushed himself to his feet. He looked at his left arm. That couldn't stay like that.

With a quick motion, Gabe winced and snapped the bone back into place by slamming his forearm on the side of the brick well. He yelled out in pain, falling to the ground and cradling his throbbing arm. He frantically looked around for something until his eyes rested on a small fur stall with assorted furs piled on top. He glanced back at the creature and moved to his feet slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. He jogged towards the fur stall and swiped away animal carcasses and skin and found a sharp, thick knife and grasped it with his right hand.

He turned to see the oddity of nature flip to it's feet and shake it's head, howling viciously and charging towards him violently, snarling loudly, saliva and God knows what else slinging from it's jowl. As the werewolf leaped in the air, Gabe watched it go up and he lost his balance and fell backwards onto his backside, scrambling to grab the knife. Once his right hand grasped it, he felt the weight of the creature on top of him and the werewolf's mouth coming towards his face. He quickly moved his right hand up and slugged it in the side of the nuzzle, making the creature recoil and snort. Gabe took the opportunity while it's head was turned and moved to shove the knife into the side of it's head. Though, it stopped halfway through, he didn't have enough strength in him for the knife to go through bone.

The creature howled in pain and stumbled backwards, not before letting a massive punch in the chest send Gabriael soaring backwards and into a small stile, crashing through it and skidding to a stop, splinters and wooden planks falling down around him. As he lay there, he saw the creature in the air soaring downward on him. His heart raced and he couldn't catch his breath, for it had been knocked out of him on the impact. He had to do something or this thing would kill him. That's when he saw a wooden plank which was shaped and broken to a point. He rolled to the side of where the werewolf would have landed and held the spike upright with his right hand. He cringed when the werewolf landed on the spike, a large streak of blood splashing out and over his face from the direction he was sitting. He pulled his hand out from under the creature and coughed a little at the site of the wooden 'spike' jutting out of the creature's black, now dark red in color.

He sighed and fell onto his back once more, cradling his left arm with his right. It was over. One broken arm and the death of a werewolf wasn't enough to diminish his confidence. He stood up slowly, leaning on the side of the broken fence. He looked around as children and townsfolk began to walk out of their houses. His pride was overwhelmed by the familiar sense of fear when he heard a series of howls coming from the woods. No. Not again. It was over. He killed it. There couldn't be more, could there?

He quickly slid over the fence and out into the open. He stood in the middle of the village, near the well dumbfounded by what was taking place. Around eight or nine fully grown werewolves charged past him and into the village. He could hear gurgled screams, the ripping of flesh and clothing, and the screams of the village people.

_What have I done?_

He couldn't pry his eyes from where the creatures came from, though. Which was the forest. Within seconds of the creatures' arrival, he saw a male figure step forth from the shadows, wearing identical clothing to his, only slightly reddish. It was like he lived in the village, but he hadn't seen this man's face before, and the man looked more rugged and looked like he hadn't bathed in quite some time. The man kept walking but stopped a mere ten feet from Gabe, his dark blonde hair blowing in the wind, but not quite removing itself from his shoulders.

"Oh, so sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Vincent, and you are?"

Gabriael just stood there, not opening his mouth. He could feel anger boiling within him, just waiting to burst out and tear the man to pieces, but he couldn't. It was against everything that he was, and he wasn't going to stop what he was praising for anything.

"Ga..Gabriael..."

"Ah.. Yes.."

The man walked towards him, until they were so close they could feel each other's breath.

"It seems you've broken a tradition, my boy.. A cycle of sorts," two long, sweaty, hairy, dark arms wrapped around Gabriael's chest, holding him in place, "and now you're paying for it."

The man rolled up his right sleeve and held his wrist to his mouth, sinking his sharpened teeth into it, drawing blood as it dripped down his arm and into the man's mouth. Vincent walked towards Gabe with the blood still in his mouth. The werewolf held Gabriael still as Vincent pulled his hair away from his neck.

"Consider it a gift.." He managed to speak before viciously locking his jaw onto the side of Gabe's neck.

Gabe cried out in pain and struggled for a moment. The man's blood mixed with his own as it flowed evenly together. Gabriael quickly slid out of the werewolf's grasp and shoved the man away with the heel of his right foot. He leapt over a nearby fence but stumbled and fell. Quickly getting to his feet, he charged into the forest, leaving Vincent, his village, and his life behind.


	2. Book of Vincent: Volume 2

Present Day, London

There's always a bad apple spoiling the rest. That apple had a name, and that name was Gabe. He always refused to follow orders and was very sarcastic and is quick to a temper. The whole Den would rather kill him and get it over with, but with no leaders, Lycan nor Vampire, things would have gotten rather out of hand. Fights were common between friends and the war between the warring species has escalated to a worldwide level. Seeing as the line between the two cultures have blurred, the world has been sent into a magnificent oblivion.

Death on a mission was common, because the Lycans have gotten smarter and the Vampires have their own amount of Aces in their sleeves. The two Martyrs.. The Vampire Selene and the Hybrid are neutral, so they are no thread to the domination of the Vampires... As long as no one has a craving for power and decides to play dictator.

"You know what to do, you two."

"Got it boss."

"Yeah.. Whatever."

A door slams shut in the dark warehouse they called a Den, filled with crates and cages. Several of the hundred cages were occupied by live human slaves of mixed genders. Males for labor, females for pleasure; routine, as always. The room was just about the same all the way around, except for the Lycans of the Den lounging around on pieces of furniture strewn about.

A door slammed shut and John, a fellow Lycan of the same Den as Gabe, walked out of a cast iron door, following Gabriael down a hall. John was dressed normally, except for the fact that he had a black polyester trench coat, black dress pants, black undershirt, black boots and jet black short hair. Sort of like a freak, but mainly because he and Gabe were the best of the assassins. Warriors, if you may.

Gabe was dressed completely different. He had curly blond hair that went down to his shoulders, a tan skin complexion, 6'2" and rather lithe yet muscular. He had on a light brown jacket with a ratty white wife beater underneath. He has a black braided leather belt holding up baggy blue jeans laden and riddled with holes and rips. The bottoms of the jeans were frayed and barely revealed black and white sneakers.

"Why are you always so unruly and sarcastic?"

"It's better than being a lapdog, John," Gabe said, turning a corner.

John just shook his head while walking, keeping pace. Gabe reached his right hand into his right jeans pocket and pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves. He slowly slid his right on and used that right gloved hand to pull the other on his left hand. He tightened them a little and turned a tight corner, shouldering through heavy metal double doors, out into the night air. John stopped outside and Gabe walked a few steps, then stopped and turned toward John.

"Here, direct orders from Vincent."

John reached into the left side of his trench with his right hand and pulled out a small black leather holster. It had a black pistol and three clips of glowing blue ammunition strapped to either side of the holster. He tossed it to Gabe, who caught it right his left hand and secured it on his right upper thigh, unbuckling the strap holding the gun in. Gabe started walking again.

John quickly began walking with him, catching and matching his pace within inches. They both entered the street. No one was walking the streets and it seemed like this place was a ghost town. It was only ten o' clock, but still. There should have been a car or two by now. Gabe took a quick, sharp breath then coughed, stopping for a moment, then walking again.

"Terrible humans. Polluting this place like it's theirs.. It's sickening.. No wonder they're lower on the food chain."

John gave a toothy smile, revealing his rather bent, long, and sharpened canines. Gabe stopped for a moment and sniffed a few times, a low growl emitting from deep within his throat through clenched, bent, long, and sharpened teeth, as John's were.

"They're near."

John nodded, quickening his pace as Gabe started walking faster toward a nearby dark alley behind an Italian restaurant. Cliche. As they both stepped into the wet concrete of the alleyway, Gabe noticed two men talking to each other. One dressed in a trench coat, and the other in a gray hoodie with blue jeans. The man in the hoodie had a suitcase in his hands. John and Gabe both nodded simultaneously.

"Having fun?" John said, gapping the distance between him and the man in the hoodie with supernatural speed.

The man in the hoodie turned around just in time to get a boot directly in the face, sprawling backwards into a pile of trash cans and bags of garbage. As john bent over to snatch the fallen briefcase, the man in the trench coat pulled out a small handgun in his right hand and moved to aim it at the back of John's head. Gabe quickly flitted towards the man, grabbing the man with the trench coat's right wrist, which was holding the gun, with his own left hand.

"Not a smart move.." Gabe said, grinning.

He brought his right elbow down on the man's forearm, snapping the gun out of his hand and into the air. Gabe let go of everything and spun in place, throwing out his right leg in a roundhouse, connecting with the man's left jaw, sending him spinning backwards and into the brick wall, sliding down to a sitting position with a thump. Gabe quickly reached his right hand up and caught the Vampire's gun in his right hand. He turned towards the man in the trench coat and aimed the pistol at the man's head.

He pulled the trigger once, a dull, flat, loud bang resounding throughout the alleyway, a bullet crashing through the Vampire's skull, spraying blood, brain matter and a bit of silver nitrate onto the brick behind him. Gabe quickly spun towards the man in the hoodie, not bothering to aim. He squeezed off four shots, each bullet hitting the man in the torso, making him recoil onto the ground beside him, silver sliding from the wounds and onto his shirt. Gabe hit the clip release button with his thumb and threw the gun against the wall. The clip and the piece hit the ground with small clangs.

"Lets go.." Gabe said.

John switched hands with the briefcase and pulled his pistol out with his right hand from his holster, aiming at the man in the hoodie first and pulling the trigger. One bullet hitting the man in the chest. He quickly spun around towards the man in the trench coat, firing once, hitting the man in the forehead. He sheathed his gun and headed back towards Gabe, matching his pace, the two vampires in the alleyway convulsing and slowly burning away into skeletal ash.

"So what's in here anyway?"

"Beats me, probably some weapons or something.." John replied.

"Want to check?" John said.

"My curiosity evades me.." Gabe replied, keeping his pace, as they were heading to a meeting.

"So that's a yes..?"

Gabe shook his head and sighed, "Dolt."

John frowned but soon turned serious again, turning with Gabe into a nightclub. Gabe could feel the hard, loud drum beat reverberating in his chest. The disgusting techno music looping over and over again was beginning to get on his nerves. Gabe stopped, and so did John. Gabe slid his right hand down to his pistol and grasped it, moving his hand upwards and firing one round into the air, crashing into a speaker, sending sparks in random directions and giving the ears a static treatment.

"Much better.. "Gabe said, putting his hand down to his side.

"We're looking for a woman. Marie St. Bellows," John said in his rather rough Irish accent.

A rather petite woman walked through the crowd, dressed in a pink silky dress. Several large black men walked along side her, dressed in black jeans and white simple wife beaters.

"I'm ready to go. Horace, Green. Leave us be," she said, the men moving back into the crowd.

Gabe looked her over. He noticed she had short brown hair, rather defined jawbone, bright blue eyes and pale skin. Definitely attractive for a Vampire, but it seems that she has been alive for centuries.

"Lets go," John said, beginning to head out of the nightclub.

Gabe put a hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the nightclub and onto the sidewalk. His handgun was still clenched tightly in his right hand, his left still guiding her along. Marie watched John for a few minutes, her eyebrows furrowing.

Gabe gave her a little push, "Don't try anything stupid."

She just sighed and quieted, her bright blue eyes dulling to a dark green.

"So where we headed?" John asked.

"To our boss, you know why," Gabe said, turning onto another sidewalk with the two following closely behind.

Gabe kept walking, his right index finger tapping on the trigger of his handgun in a rhythm, drawing an annoyed glance from the woman. He turned towards her and caught her glace, making her turn away quickly. He grinned to himself. The three were nearing the safehouse, and John still hadn't opened the briefcase, which is a good thing.. Bu Gabe was beginning to wonder what really _was_ in there.


End file.
